Nailing It
by WellDoneBeca
Summary: Dean is the Alpha of the Winchester family pack, a great one at that. Though the whole pack thing still confuses him, he knows just how to keep them safe and take care of them. That's no exception to when it's that time of the month for his beta teenage daughter.


Being in a pack was something Dean was still not used to, even after almost two decades, but was still very thankful for. He was the Alpha of the family, closer to middle age than to his youth now, and this was the best version of life he had ever imagined for himself.

"Come on, come on," he shouted from the kitchen of the bunker. "Bobby, John, Mary, Charlie, Jody, if I have to call you again you're all gonna have to walk your asses to school. You know I'm not kidding here."

He finished cutting the last slices of the pear and put it in the little sack before using the vacuum machine to seal it and keep everything fresh and crispy. He placed the fruits in the lunch box of the younger kids along with the sandwiches and the homemade juices.

Dean was ready to shout their names again but footsteps entering the kitchen stopped him.

"Good," he turned around and frowned, confused. One of the twins was missing. "Where's Mary?"

Bobby shrugged; he was a Beta just like her, and the two were just starting high school.

"She said she wasn't feeling well. I think she's gonna use her card."

The kids had ten 'skip day' cards each, which was Sam's idea. If they weren't feeling like going to school and weren't exactly physically sick to justify it, they would give the cards to one of the parents and he, Sam or Taylor would call the school and let them know they wouldn't be going.

"Get your dad here," he said to John before sitting down. Jody's blonde hair was a mess and he couldn't let her leave the house like that, quickly assembling pigtails for his five-year-old.

Taylor – their omega – was horrendous with doing the kids' hair, even after more than 14 years of trying as a parent - from Mary to Charlie and then Jody -, Dean had to take over the role after Sam revealed himself as a failure just as well, and ended up finding out he was actually really good with his fingers.

"Hey," his brother entered the room. "What's up?"

"Can you take them to the bus stop?" Dean requested. "Gotta check on Mary."

Sam confirmed quickly, running out with the kids before they were late. Biologically, John, Charlie, and Henry - their youngest - were his while the twins and Jody were Dean's, but their family didn't have any of that bullshit. They were all his kids just as they were Taylor's and Sam's.

Just as the pack's beta left, the Alpha walked to the corridor that led to the bedrooms, stopping at the one with the big MW letters covered in glitter.

He knocked and slightly grinned.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" the father teased, singing.

The laugh from inside made Dean relax.

"Can I come in, Pixie Dust?"

"Yeah."

Dean tried to be as silent as possible while opening the heavy door of the room. Henry was fast asleep in his crib after his omega had spent the whole night by his side, trying to soothe him from the pain of teething and he didn't want to risk waking him up just a couple of hours after he'd fallen asleep.

Mary was lying on her bed, curled in fetal position and in clear discomfort, but still managed to smile to her father. When her friends talked about their Alpha parents, they were never like him; they were almost always rough and a bit more distant when it came to caring for the kids, but not Dean; not that the other two didn't do so, but her father was the one who tried to be the closest parent and attend to the kids. She had once asked Taylor why he seemed to put so much effort into pushing his limits to spend time with her and her siblings, sometimes not even sleeping between hunts and father duty, and while the Omega didn't explain it deeply, she knew enough to realize that her grandfather, John wasn't exactly a big father figure when it came to love and affection, and that her father was trying to do exactly the contrary. Maybe that was why he was so different from other Alphas.

"Hey," he said walking in and sitting down on the mattress. "What's wrong?"

His daughter pouted, and he couldn't help but notice how everyone was absolutely right - she was his carbon copy -, but also feel his own heartbreak.

She was in pain, very much pain indeed, and it was clear.

"My period," she muttered, sounding defeated. "It hurts too much."

Betas had it easier when it came to periods and fertility cycles. While Female Omegas had heats followed by periods every month, they only had the latter; still, having a uterus wasn't easy and Dean didn't need one to know this wasn't a questionable statement.

"Is there anything I can do?" he moved his hands to caress her blonde hair.

She shook her head, moving so he could see the heating pad over her torso.

"I already popped a pill and got this over me but that's it."

Dean sighed out; he was used to pain. He had been punched, kicked, stabbed, shot, thrown from windows and against walls… He had died more times than he could count - especially in that weird town where, according to Sam, he was dying in every way possible. Suffering was okay for him, he was used to it, but seeing his kids suffer was a completely different story and idea; just seeing Mary like that was like a thousand kicks in the balls.

He stood up from the mattress and knelt down, so he could be face to face with his daughter.

"Let's do a thing," he moved his hands to her hair, caressing the locks away from her beautiful face. "Why don't you go and take a hot bath? I'm gonna make you something really delicious for breakfast, get another heating pad, and we can watch some Doctor Sexy on Netflix. What do you think?"

The blonde teen nodded.

"Okay."

He watched her standing up and offered his daughter a tampon, waiting for her to gather her things before going to the kitchen.

Knowing from his experience with his omega, Dean cut a couple of bananas and mixed them with granola, and made a quick raspberry leaf tea before frying eggs and toasting some bread. According to Sam, the tea was great for period cramps, and it had worked when Taylor had needed it.

He was back to the room in time to find his daughter already laying down and sat silently while the girl - who hadn't had breakfast yet - ate, letting her lay her head on his lap once she was done turning on their favourite TV show. Mary didn't go past the setup, though. With him caressing her blonde locks, making curls and tiny braids just to undo them right after, she fell asleep right away, just like when she was younger. Dean then moved carefully, pausing the episode and tucking her in and leaving the room.

His brother was already in the library when he entered and raised his head when he caught sight of him.

"How's Mary?"

The Alpha threw himself on the closest chair.

"Better now, I think. She's got some pretty bad cramps, it's not the first time it's happened," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe we should get her on birth control."

The silence that Sam made caused the pack leader to raise his eyes, and the beta had his eyebrows high on his forehead.

"Really?" he finally questioned. "I thought you were against it last month."

Dean's face twisted in disapproval.

"Look, I like the possibility of our daughter sleeping with someone just as you do," Sam pointed. "But..."

"I know," the Alpha interrupted him. "The pill can help with period cramps and we'll also know that she's safe if anything comes to happen."

Both of them made a long silence, and Dean shook his leg impatiently.

"I'm gonna ask Y/N to schedule her an appointment at her doctor. One of us three goes in with her and… Does what someone does at a vagina doctor, I've never been into one, Sam."

His brother laughed, and the sound of their omega walking in made them turn in their direction. They were barefoot and wearing a flannel that belonged to one of them – your family had stopped naming owners after mating - and their stomach was already big enough to poke out, and the simple fact made them smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Taylor walked to their mates and sat on Sam's lap, resting their head on his shoulder just as he moved his hand to caress their baby bump.

"Mary going onto birth control," he explained.

"The periods are getting worse?"

Dean nodded, and the omega sighed.

"I'm gonna call doctor Grande, she can probably squeeze her in before my ultrasound next week. Is she at school?"

The alpha shook his head, and the omega giggled when Sam kissed the closest patch of their neck he could find.

"Taking a nap at her room. I made her some of those special breakfasts Sam does to you when you're on shark week and we watched some Netflix, but she fell asleep."

Taylor gave him a knowing smile.

"Did the falling asleep involve you playing with her hair?"

Dean's blushing was the only answer the other two needed, and laughter erupted from their lips. Their daughter was a bit of an addict for someone playing with her hair, and her father was the one to blame.

With Sam's help, Taylor stood up and walked to the pack alpha, sitting on his lap this time and kissing his cheek.

"You know what I think?" their muttered against his lips. Dean only hummed, questioning, in return. "I think you're nailing this dad thing."

They moved away in time to see an embarrassed grin find its place on his lips and more blood rush to his cheeks.

"Does that mean we get baby 9 after the twins?" Sam questioned from his seat.

Taylor's eyes widened.

"No!" they said emphatically. "No, we don't."


End file.
